Wireless interface devices have become popular because they allow users to control and provide input to the host computer, while freeing users from the entanglement and limitations of traditional wired interface devices. However, a disadvantage of wireless devices is a limited battery lifetime. To conserve battery power, various circuits in the wireless interface device may remain in a sleep or low power state during certain periods. The wireless interface device may consume significant battery power after transitioning from a low power state to an operational or high power state to perform some functions, such as scanning for and receiving packets (such as identification packets). For example, wireless device may scan for ID packets, e.g., to determine if there is a device that either wants to pair with it or to send it information. Therefore, there may be a need for techniques to reduce the consumption of power in wireless devices.